


Da Calling Spirits

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da calling spirit calls out to both da living and dead, Bruddah, and then tries to trap dat person's spirit or lure them to their death to serve da ali'i.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Calling Spirits

Danny Williams groaned aloud and glanced towards Kamekona who was occupying the other hospital bed in the room they shared as the door opened and Steve rushed inside, with a grinning Chin not trailing far behind. He had known Steve would be informed of what happened but he had prayed he had a few more minutes, before McGarrett arrived, to think up a plausible excuse as to why they were both were presently the guests of the medical staff in Queens Hospital.

Steve paused, momentarily speechless, before he had even reached the two bed, eyes wide with disbelief as they flickered first over his partner, then over Kamekona's prone form before they returned to stare at Danny again. "What… what happened?" Steve managed to stutter out as he stared at their bloody scratches and bruises that marred their exposed and still slightly mud stained skin and the large swollen black eye that Danny knew now adorned his face.

"It was da calling spirit, Bruddah." Kamekona answered fearfully.

"The calling spirit?" Steve asked Kamekona, aware of the Hawaiian believe that the old ali'i – chieftains – were said to be buried all throughout the underground of the Palace in a hidden cave network. The Navy SEAL frowned in confusion, not quite able to work out just what the spirits had to do with Danny’s and Kamekona’s obvious injuries that had landed both in the hospital.

"Do _not_!! Do _not_ ask him that!" Danny growled as he placed his arm over his eyes, wishing that he could somehow just disappear as he heard Chin’s soft chuckle.

"Da calling spirit calls out to both da living and dead, Bruddah, and then tries to trap dat person's spirit or lure them to their death to serve da ali'i." Kamekona interrupted animatedly as he sat up on the bed. "And dey were calling Danny to da old Bunya tree."

"It was the _wind_ !" Danny groaned, acutely aware of the amused grin that was quickly spreading across his lover’s face even though he had not removed his arm from over his eyes. McGarrett’s enjoyment over his predicament virtually radiated from his crazy partner, "I told you it was just the strong wind through the branches not the some calling spirits of some long dead and buried cheftains…"

"It was da calling spirits." Kamekona insisted.

"But that doesn't explain how you both ended up here." McGarrett frowned.

"Well, with all the rain from the approaching hurricane and the fact that Danny decided to show Kamekona that the spirits were not calling him." Chin continued more seriously.

"The ground next to one of the trees collapsed,” Danny huffed, "And it took an hour before anyone heard us calling for help over the sound of the wind."

"No Bruddah, the sound of da calling spirits drowned out our voices. We were lucky we were found when we were ‘cause dey were coming for you." Kamekona concluded.

Pau


End file.
